When Penny falls for Howard
by Lightningbolt81
Summary: Takes place when Penny hurts Howard's feelings, all she was going to do was apologize what happened next threw both off guard.


Knock knock.

"Oh it's you." Howard says.

"Check to see how lonely and pathetic a life I have?"

"No, I came to apologize."

"Apology accepted now you can leave."

"No, I'm not done."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't said those things I lashed out, I shouldn't said it, I should've just told you to stop with your comments."

"I'm sorry Howard."

"I didn't know you didn't like them."

"Really Howard?"

"Is that windex in your pants because I can see myself in your pants is acceptable?"

"When you say it out loud."

"Why do you say those things?"

"I mean pick up lines no matter how horrible they are would be better than that."

"I don't know, I want women to want to be with me and I try so hard."

"Howard you're a great guy, now poorly dressed and what woman wouldn't want a guy as smart as you. I mean you can fix anything around the house." She joked.

"Would you tell Sheldon that." He joked.

"I mean it."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"I'm serious."

As she turns her head away Howard inches closer as soon as she turns her head towards him again his lips make contact with hers.

Crap on a cracker Howard kissed me, then why are you still kissing him, did he just slip a tongue in?

Oh I can't believe she's kissing back, did she just wrap a arm around my shoulder?

They pull away. Penny then grabs a hold of his shirt and pulls him close and pulls his shirt over his head.

Oh my god is this happening. Howard thinks.

What are you doing this is Howard?

Howard then pulls her shirt off and kisses her bra covered breast causing her to moan.

She then pulls his pants down and pulls him out.

Oh my god Penny is going to give me a blow job.

Wow a lot bigger given his height and frame. Has a little bit of girth to it. Oh okay what is going on? It hasn't been this long has it?

She goes down on him and Howard is moaning immediately he doesn't last long before his blasts in Penny's mouth.

Howard still hard, pulls her pants down. Clean shaven. Howard goes down on her and she starts moaning.

"Oh god Howard." She moans.

Now you're letting Howard eat your pussy? Shut up he knows what he's doing. And damn good at it. As Howard's tongue causes her to continue to moan.

"Oh shit Howard. You're really good at this." She barely gets out as she clinches her fist into the sheets.

She feels a orgasm about to hit.

"Oh shit Howard."

"Howard!" She screams out as her orgasm hit and hard.

As she's trying to catch her breath, oh my god Howard made me cum. Damn. I kind of wish he'd do it again. Wtf?

She then rises up and sits on his lap and lowers herself onto his penis, she starts to rock back and forth, damn how did this happened she thinks, who the f cares. My body is enjoying this so who cares how.

Howard puts one breast in his mouth, of course he would Penny thinks which his sucking makes her wetter and causes her to moan as she continues to rock until her orgasm begins to hit as she clinches onto Howard for dear life as his thrusts pick up speed before long she climaxes meanwhile Howard is still hard.

I can't believe I'm fucking the golden haired cheesecake goddess. As he continues to thrust.

Oh shit. Another one, what is he doing that's making me cum so easy yet he's still hard as a rock?

"Oh shit Howard!" She cries out, a few minutes later he cums.

After they catch their breath Howard gets on top of Penny.

"Would you be up for one more?"

She just nods yes.

He enters her and starts to thrust as Penny wraps her legs around his midsection and has her arms around his shoulders as she runs her hands up and down his back and digs her nails in.

Shit he's good. Damn getting deep as well. Hitting the right spots as she throws her head back.

She lifts her legs up high and places her ankles on his shoulders, causing Howard to change it up as he thrusts in harder before she cries out his name and not long after he empties his seed in her.

"Penny."

"Yeah."

"I need to head to the guys and help with the robot."

"Okay I'll come with you."

"Penny."

"Yeah."

"Don't worry I won't tell."

Xxxx

"Hey guys."

"Finally Howard is here to help"

"So everything is okay?" Leonard asks Howard and Penny.

"Yeah, everything is good."

Xxx

(Later that night)

Knock knock

"Penny?"

"Hey Howard, umm I was wondering if you liked to pick up where we left off this afternoon?"

"Yes."

Damn I must have really satisfied her needs, not even in my dreams did this happen.

She's not sure when it happened but after Howard pleased her for the upteenth time, she realized she was in love with the engineer. Surprisingly that didn't freak her out.

Xxxx


End file.
